


My First Pokemon (Wally x Male Reader)

by DreamDepot



Series: Dream Seeds (One-Shots) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fatherhood, Gay, M/M, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDepot/pseuds/DreamDepot
Summary: Going out to catch Pokemon brings back some cherished memories.





	My First Pokemon (Wally x Male Reader)

_**Pokémon** and its related trademarks are all owned by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo Co., Ltd. Please support the official release._  
  
_**The following story takes place in the continuity of Pokemon: Emerald Version.**_  
  
_[P/N] - Pokémon Nickname_  
 _[P/S] - Pokémon Species_  
  
=======================================================================================

 

The little girl quivered at the verge of the tall grass. “Do I really have to go in there?” She asked, voice trembling, with doe eyes that you’d come to love.

“Tall grass is the easiest way to find new Pokémon dear,” your husband soothed, patting her back. “Don’t worry, nothing in there is gonna hurt you. Daddy and I will be waiting right here to help you if you need it.”

“Okay, if you say so,” she murmured, parting the blades.

You put your arm around Wally’s shoulder. “She’s just like her Father, isn’t she?”

Wally may be an adult, but he still blushed easily, trying to hide it behind his long jade locks. “Was I really like that?”

Your daughter poked her head out again. “You’re watching right?”

“Of course, honey.” You leaned into Wally’s ear. “Exactly like her.”

The current Hoenn Champion leaned into you. You could see he wanted to shove his face into your chest to hide but didn’t want to stop watching your daughter either. It was hard to believe such an adorable man who aged with more grace than a Gardevoir and had more fans than Wallace would fall apart with a few sweet words. Of course, those sweet words came from his husband, a trainer of legendary fame: you.

After defeating Wally back at Victory Road on your way to Ever Grande City, you went on to claim the title of Hoenn Champion from Wallace. Even back then, you held an impressive record. People knew you as the conqueror of Team Magma and Team Aqua as well as the tamer of the legendary Ozone Pokémon Rayquaza. On top of that, you were one of the hand-picked trainers chosen by Professor Birch to hold a Pokédex. However, being Hoenn Champion was actually boring as a child. There was little you could do on the political front (being not yet of legal age) and very few trainers ever had the skill to fight you. You abdicated to Wallace and decided to travel. One by one, challengers fell at your feet until you claimed the title of Indigo Champion in both the Kanto and Johto regions as well as Sinnoh Champion. People began to call you the Battle King.

You and Wally met again years later in the Battle Frontier at the request of Scott. He had been busy learning from his defeat and now held the Hoenn Champion title. The two of you teamed up to challenge the Frontier. Several battles later, you found the two of you on the beach holding hands, admiring the collection of gold and silver emblems you racked up.

Here you were, twelve happy years later, living in Verdanturf Town with a daughter about to begin her own Pokémon journey. You could just about burst with pride!

“It does bring back lots of memories,” he mumbled into your shirt.

“You know,” you whispered in Wally’s ear, “when you first caught that Ralts I was so mad. Of course, your first Pokémon would be the rarest one in southwest Hoenn!”

“Oh, so you’re jealous?”

“I’ll forgive you,” you said as your hands snaked down towards his butt. “I caught something – or someone – much better after all.”

Your daughter emerged from the grass holding a bundle of leaves, sniffling. “Daddy, it’s hurt.” Upon closer inspection, the leaves wiggled.

“An Oddish?”

The Oddish squirmed in your daughter’s arms, but her grip was tight enough to where it couldn’t scatter its spores.

“Where is it hurt sweetie?” Wally asked, taking a closer look.

“Right here!” She said, pointing to its leaves. A few were cut, but nothing horrible.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s not hurt! It just got a little bit of a haircut!”

“Really?” She murmured.

Wally started laughing too. “We send our daughter to catch a Pokémon, and she just picks one up!”

The Oddish, now indignant, leaped out of her arms and ran back into the grass. It poked back out for a second to stick out its tongue before disappearing for good.

You were now rolling on the ground. “Oh man, I’ve gotta call Steven!”

“It’s not that funny,” your daughter pouted.

“Of course not,” Wally said, trying to stop laughing. “We’ll try somewhere else instead next time. Maybe Route 107. Numel could be a good first Pokémon… so long as they don’t burn down the house.”

Your daughter nodded. “They’re cute! Plus, Camerupt is really cool!” You wondered just how Maxie and Archie would respond to that. “Or maybe I’ll catch a legendary Pokémon like Daddy!”

You snickered still a bit. “The world better look out for you! You’ll just go up to a legendary Pokémon and hug it!”

“Daddy!”

You swept them both up in a hug.

A noise caught your attention. Instinctively, you snatched a Poké-ball off your belt, Wally followed suit. “Heh, look at it!” you heard some voice guffaw. “Pathetic!”

You and Wally ran around the corner to see two teens poking a Whismur with a stick. “Hey!” You shouted. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“None of your business, old man!” the other sneered.

“Old man?!”

You tossed out your oldest Pokemon, the final evolution of your original starter from Professor Birch, [P/N]. “[P/S]!” It roared, instantly as angry as you were seeing the poor Whismur.

“Dude, that’s a top-level [P/S]!” The second said. “Is… is that?”

“Shut up,” the other growled. “He’s just a punk.”

Wally tossed out his Gardevoir, which glared down the two teens. “Leave the Pokémon alone,” Wally commanded.

“Oh crap!” The first shuddered. “The Champion and the Battle King?!”

“Apologize,” you glared. “And let the Pokémon go.”

“We’re sorry!” They both shrieked.

“Don’t let me catch you doing this ever again.”

“Yes, sir!”

The two ran off towards Mauville. You rolled your eyes seeing your Pokémon and Gardevoir nuzzled up next to each other. “Get a room you two.”

[P/N] sent you a look that could only say “We learned from our humans.”

“Been letting you two battle together a little too much.” You laughed to yourself. “Where’s the Whismur?”

“Where else?” Wally smiled.

“Whiss…” the little Pokémon trembled in your daughter’s arms.

“That’s okay little guy, we’re gonna get you healed up. You’re safe now.”

“Murrr,” the Pokémon sighed, burrowing deeper into her arms.

“I think we just found your first Pokémon,” Wally said.

“You know,” you added. “Whismur are excellent for battling and contests once they evolve.”

“Do you want to stay with me?” she asked.

The Whismur happily nodded, tapping the Poké-ball with its little paw. The ball barely twitched before officially capturing Whismur.

“My first Pokémon!” Your daughter cheered. “Imma name you… Echo!”

You and Wally beamed. “She’ll be coming for your title soon, baby,” you whispered in his ear, hugging him from behind.

“Guess I’ll have to go after yours, huh?”

“Hey, you. Me. Anytime. Come’n get it.”

“You guys are being gross again.” Your daughter snorted.

“You get it someday,” Wally said.

“Someday that is VERY far in the future,” you added. “Why don’t we get Echo healed up and celebrate with some ice cream?”

“Yes!” Both your daughter and Wally shouted.

You laughed, taking your husband’s and your daughter’s hands and led the way back to Verdanturf.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I finished a playthrough of Pokémon Emerald and came up with the idea for this little one-shot. Wally is adorable, so I thought it'd be funny to see what he'd be like as an adult. 
> 
> So who's your favorite Hoenn starter? For me, I typically like Treecko, but used Torchic on this playthrough and loved it.


End file.
